kpop_universe_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Auditions:Hwang Dae-Il
Back to the Auditions *'Name:' Hwang Dae-Il *'Stage Name (If Applicable):' Dae *'Age:' 25 *'Date of Birth:' 5 June 1993 *'Nationality:' Korean *'Ethnicity:' Asian; Korean *'Birthplace:' Seoul, South Korea *'Languages Spoken:' Korean, English, French, Japanese, Chinese *'Career:' Idol *'Model:' Nam Joo-Hyuk ---- *'Personality:' Part of Dae-Il always knew he was going to be a singer growing up, how could he not when everyone in his family was so heavily involved in the music industry? Having grown up immersed in music, being a singer was something that was just destined to happen, and boy does he have the personality for it. As he is very much so an incredibly outgoing and talkative person, being an entertainer is something he was always fond of as a child and it was something he was never really willing to give up as he got older. Debuting at the young age of ten meant that Dae-Il was essentially growing up and becoming the person he is today in the public eye. Due to being in the public eye, Dae-Il never got to really experience being a normal teenager or even a kid for that matter. It was difficult, living such a public lifestyle while growing up did cause Dae-Il to be a very private person, well as private as one could be when everything down to your blood type is easily accessible information. He had to rely on quite a few people as well in order to shape into the person he is now, mainly his fellow Nebula members who helped him mature and grow as a person. While Dae-Il is generally a very private person, being in the public eye since he was just ten years old has helped him greatly in self-confidence and being able to ignore certain things. It is no secret that being a celebrity requires thick skin, and growing up in the industry has definitely helped Dae-Il achieve that. Alongside having a thick skin and more self-confidence, Dae-Il is a lot happier since returning from his hiatus. Having come from a dark time in his life, seeing fans faces helped him open up again and begin sharing more about his life. *'History:' Hwang Ki-Woo and Yoon Ja-Hyun met when they both majored in music production at university. Both had their eyes set on producing music for the big companies in South Korea and their ambition matched each other's perfectly. They seemed to be a natural, perfect fit and, within a few years of graduating university, the two were married and expecting. They two had a daughter, Mae-Rin, and two years later she was followed by a son, Dae-Il. The family lived a relatively comfortable life; Ki-Woo and Ja-Hyun had since become a producing duo and had made many singles for a large majority of the entertainment companies. Royalties were in abundance and thus the family could afford the finer things in life. Naturally, as music industry workers, Ki-Woo and Ja-Hyun encouraged their children towards music. Both Mae-Rin and Dae-Il found passion and talent in singing and the Hwang household was often alive with beautiful melodies. Ki-Woo and Ja-Hyun actively supported the talent and regularly pushed them to compete in small, informal competitions so they could get a feel for all types of singing; at home, alone, on stage, in a community - everything. As expected, both of the children thrived. Similar to how Dae-Il's sister was casted the year before by Rainbow Entertainment, Dae Il was casted in the month of December in 2001 in what was haled as "Christmas Vocal Competition". Contestants were unaware of any scouts or talent agents in the audience, but that didn't stop Dae-Il from ultimately winning the contest and going on to be scouted by Lunar Records. Although hesitant at first given that Dae-Il was only eight at the time and they feared he may be too young, his parents agreed to allow Lunar Records to take on Dae-Il as a trainee. Throughout the short two years of training that Dae-Il had done, he had managed to become quite a formidable and strong vocalist, while managing to become skilled as a dancer as well. He was talented for his age, and Lunar Records saw that. He was placed in the debut lineup for their upcoming boy group Nebula in his first year as a trainee alongside two other boys, Chi Ri-U and Ryu Dan-Tae. Then after a year of hard work, teamwork, and effort from all three boys, Nebula ended up debuting when Dae-Il was just ten years old. Dae, as the stage name he was affectionately given by the company, was met with quite a bit of controversy given his young age at the time of his debut. Being four years and two years younger than both Lyrae (Ri-U) and Dantae, he was met with a lot of skepticism by worried fans on whether or not he should have debuted due to his young age. While there was no question about his skill level being up to par, fans worried that debuting so young could have negative effects on Dae growing up. In fact, his young age at the time of debut is what set underage labour laws in motion in the Korean music industry, making it so nobody could debut as young as Dae did back in 2003. Growing up in the eye of the world would be intimidating for some, and initially for Dae-Il it was. But when he had essentially toured the entire world before even reaching the age of sixteen, public pressure seemed to disappear and he was always seen happy. What made it better was that he was able to promote with his two best friends, who had truthfully shaped him into the man he became. He owed a lot to Lyrae and Dantae, and loves them as if they were his own brothers. However, promoting with his blood sister Mae-Rin was equally as exciting for Dae-Il, and he remembers the joint stages the pair shared over the years quite fondly. Tragedy unfortunately struck the Hwang family in 2014 when Ki-Woo fell ill with terminal cancer. With his mother stretched thin, and Mae-Rin ultimately taking a hiatus from Aphrodite promotions in order to care for him, Dae-Il wanted to do the same. Originally Lunar Records was wholeheartedly against letting Dae-Il take time off to be with his worsening father, but when all three Nebula members threatened to leave unless Dae-Il was given his necessary hiatus, the company couldn't say no. 2015 was the hardest year of Dae-Il's life; having his father pass away in August after almost an entire year of doctor's going back and forth on how long he had left. Having his dad pass was hard for Dae-Il, and truth be told he considered quitting being an idol all together. Dantae and Lyrae understood and were willing to support him in whatever decision he made, but when Ja-Hyun sat her son down she explained to him that her husband, Dae-Il's father, would have wanted him to continue being an idol. When Dae-Il was finally ready to return to the idol life in January of 2016, Lunar Records wasn't allowing it. Bitter that Dae-Il's hiatus from the group had lost them two years of solid income from one of their biggest acts, Lunar Records were refusing to give the group their long awaited comeback, one that all three boys and the fans wanted so badly. After hoping and praying for a comeback throughout the entirety of the year, Nebula took matters into their own hands and left Lunar Records, signing with Alpha Entertainment right after. A move that made Dae-Il feel a lot better about the entire situation, as when Lunar wouldn't let them promote Dae-Il blamed himself for damaging the other two's careers. Since making the switch to Alpha Entertainment Dae-Il, as well as Nebula, have reclaimed their throne at the top of the industry. Despite debuting so many years ago, they found new life at Alpha Entertainment and Dae-Il couldn't be happier promoting under the new company while also honouring his father's legacy. ---- ''Note: Depending on the chosen career for your character certain parts can be removed by you the user. The first section before the break is for idols and trainees, the second section is for actors, and the third is for stylists, producers, and other jobs of the sort. *'Specialty:' Vocal / Dance *'Training Period:' 2 years *'Casted On:' 13 December 2001 *'Group Name (If Applicable):' Nebula *'Position (If Applicable):' Main Vocalist / Lead Dancer / Maknae ---- *'Reason for Auditioning at Alpha Entertainment:' As many know, Nebula's path had been a rocky one while signed with Lunar Records. Dae's issues with the record label might have been the biggest at the time, after all they wouldn't give him any free time to spend time with his father in his last moments. Then forced him and the group into a hiatus out of bitterness when Dae refused to promote. After a forced two year hiatus and hearing how well Alpha treated their artists, it seemed like the right move to make. *'Views on Big Three Rivalry:' Truthfully Dae pays little mind to any form of rivalry amongst companies. As cocky as it may seem, he and Nebula were on top of the game in Lunar Records of all companies, and they're still on top under one of the biggest companies in Korea. ---- Comments Category:Brocky292 Category:Approved Alpha Auditions